


Ophelia

by dykedelica



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Matteo is lowkey allergic, druck gift exchange, soft boyfriends, they adopt a cat, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykedelica/pseuds/dykedelica
Summary: “She helped me when I was getting bullied as stupid as that sounds,” David says with a quiet huff of a laugh later that night with both of them cuddled up on the sofa, “I remember one night when I had come home from school and I was crying in my bed, she meowed and scratched at the door until I let her in, she jumped up onto my bed and wrapped herself around me until I seemed calmer. She did it so often, I feel like she could sense when I was in distress or upset.”“She did that with me too when my ex-girlfriend and I broke up,” Laura says sadly but with a small smile on her face.“I know you used to call her Nox behind my back,” Laura turns to him and says with a cheeky smile.or my gift for the druck gift exchange!
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Ophelia

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! so this is my gift for the druck gift exchange for @xhachibe. i really hope you like it love!!! (sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!)

When David was little his parents owned a pet cat, it was a ginger tabby with white paws. Laura chose the name  Ophelia despite David’s protests, he wanted to call the cat Nox but Laura thought that Nox was an awful name for a female cat. He loved the cat a lot and secretly called it Nox behind Laura’s back, by the time the cat was a year old, it responded to both Nox and Ophelia. 

When Laura was kicked out of their parent’s house after she came out, she tried to take Ophelia with her but their parents threatened to call the police on her so she packed her stuff and left without Ophelia. When David came out and they kicked him out, he took Ophelia, a bag full of his clothes and other necessities and went straight to Laura who had previously offered him a permanent spot in her apartment. She took one look at the cat and enveloped her brother in the biggest hug she’d ever given. They both cried about their parents that night on the sofa in each other’s arms. 

Ophelia was there for everything, David and Laura both swore that Ophelia could sense when they were mad or upset because she would come running at you and purred while she rubbed herself on you. She was there for when David was dealing with the horrible taunting and bullying at his old school, she was there for Laura’s first heartbreak and she was there when David started testosterone. 

Ophelia died a month before David transferred to his new school. Laura and David had come home after running some errands and visiting some of Laura’s friends, they opened the door and when Ophelia didn’t come running at the sound of the door opening, they both got worried. They found her a short while later next to her feeding bowl. The next few hours passed by in a whirl of tears and sadness, they took her to the vet but the vet couldn’t do anything.

“She helped me when I was getting bullied as stupid as that sounds,” David says with a quiet huff of a laugh later that night with both of them cuddled up on the sofa, “I remember one night when I had come home from school and I was crying in my bed, she meowed and scratched at the door until I let her in, she jumped up onto my bed and wrapped herself around me until I seemed calmer. She did it so often, I feel like she could sense when I was in distress or upset.” 

“She did that with me too when my ex-girlfriend and I broke up,” Laura says sadly but with a small smile on her face.

“I know you used to call her Nox behind my back,” Laura turns to him and says with a cheeky smile. 

“How do you know?” David asks her in shock, thinking that he hid it so perfectly. 

“Back when we used to live with mum and dad, I was on the phone was mum one day and I heard you yelling “Nox” in the background,” Laura says with a laugh. 

It was hard for them for a while, not hearing Ophelia’s feet patter on the hardwood floors when they called her name was especially hard.

After a long time when Matteo and David were together and they were having the conversation of them moving in together, David brought up the idea of them getting a pet. At first, Matteo was against it, he said a hard no when David asked about a cat because he was allergic but when David started to get emotional, he said that he would think about it. David kept pestering Matteo about it but kept avoiding the question of why he was so persistent about getting a cat from Matteo until one night, he broke down and ending telling Matteo about Ophelia. David told Matteo about how he’d come home in tears from school and Ophelia would wrap herself around him and purr.

David didn’t like talking a lot about Ophelia but sometimes when he’s drunk or extremely emotional he’ll tell Matteo a story about her like the one time she was able to climb up onto the top of the shower and stayed quiet until the moment David decided to get into the shower then she meowed as loud as she could and scared David so hard he fell and hit his head. Matteo laughed so hard at that story that David eventually ended pushing him off the bed. 

After that night, Matteo agreed to go looking at the pet rescue centres around Berlin after they had moved into a place of their own. They looked for months for a pet-friendly apartment in Berlin that wasn't too far away from David's university and Matteo's job. They finally found a relatively nice place that allowed pets, they signed the lease and started moving their things in with the help of the boy squad, the girl squad, Laura and Hans. 

One morning before David had class he pulled a half-asleep Matteo out of bed, forced him to get dressed and go to one of the last animal shelters that they had on a list. They walked around the shelter for a while until they came across a scruffy little female cat that was about a year old, she looked exactly like Ophelia. The worker told them that they had given her the name Flora when they found her on the street but she said that Matteo and David could rename her if they planned on adopting her. 

Matteo looked over to his boyfriend and smiled as the worker placed the cat in David’s hands. David cooed at the cat and laughed as the cat licked his nose. 

“Is this the cat?” Matteo asks and watches as David smiles and pet the cat, he nods his head and laughs as his eyes fill with tears. 

“Yeah, this is the one,” David says and passes the cat to Matteo so he can wipe his eyes and his checks from the few tears that escaped. 

“We don’t even have a name picked out,” Matteo says with a laugh and then lets out an aw when the cat tucks its head under Matteo’s chin. 

“I know right,” David laughs, “I like the name Flora though, maybe we should leave it?”

“I like that name too,” Matteo says with a soft smile. They flag down the worker and tell her that they’ll adopt the cat. She asks them if they want to sign up for animal parenting classes. 

“No.” 

“Yes,” they say at the same time, the worker looks at them and smiles, they hand Flora off to the worker and step off to the side to have a conversation. 

“We need a class on this Matteo,” David says, “I love you but you can barely look after yourself.” 

“I know that but hey!” Matteo says in a defensive tone while David chuckles and smiles at his boyfriend. 

“I don’t think we need animal parenting class but if you think we do then sure,” Matteo says after a few seconds of thinking. They walk back towards the front desk where the worker is preparing Flora’s adoption papers. 

“Have you two come to a decision?” the worker asks with a little bit of humour in her voice, they both smile at her and announce that they’ll attend the class. They are there for a half-hour while they fill out the adoption paperwork, the worker informs them that Flora has a tracking chip and all of her shots already so she is ready to be taken home whenever they are ready to take her. They inform her that because David has class and Matteo has work they will be back at the end of the day to take the little cat home. 

They leave the shelter and go their separate ways with a kiss, Matteo on his way back home to get another hour or two of sleep before work and David, who can barely control his excitement, to school, they text and arrange to meet at the shelter after Matteo finishes work at 5 to pick up Flora.

David spends the next few hours basically vibrating out of his seat, he can barely concentrate on the lecture and has resorted to bouncing his leg which causes him to get glares from the people sitting around him because he is causing the table to shake. He makes it through the rest of the day and at 5 they meet at the animal shelter as previously arranged that morning. 

“How are you feeling?” Matteo asks as the walk into the building, David huffs as he tries to sort through all of the things he is feeling at that moment. 

“Excited, guilty, nerves, happy, like literally all emotions,” David replies with a smile and his boyfriend smiles back at him with a comforting look in his eyes that lets David know that Matteo will be there by his side no matter what. 

“Guilt?” Matteo asks after a few seconds, they pause as they great the worker at the front desk, it's the same lady as this morning so she greets them with a smile and gestures for them to follow her to a backroom they didn’t go to before. They walk a few paces behind her so they can continue their conversation. 

“Yeah, I guess that I just feel guilty about getting a new cat because Ophelia meant so much to Laura and me so I just feel guilty that I’m replacing her?” David says with a questioning tone and Matteo nods his head. 

“I get that but you’re not replacing her, you loved her so much and you would never replace her. You’re simply getting a new cat because you miss having a pet,” Matteo says reassuringly, David turns and smiles at him before reaching out and linking their hands together. 

They get to a vet clinic type area in the back, there were a few cages where some animals were being held, a few of them were sleeping and the rest were looking at David, Matteo and the worker who had just walked in. 

“These are just the animals that have already been adopted but are just waiting for their new owner to come and pick them up,” the worker explains. They hear a meow and David immediately spots Flora in a cage on the far left side of the office. The worker goes over to her, opens the cage, scoops her up and brings her back to David, Flora basically jumps out of the worker’s arms and right into Davids’s arms. 

“So all of the paperwork had been signed this morning and everything is all set, you can take her out of here. We do have collars, harnesses, food and other pet products at the front desk if you’d like to buy something for you little one?” the worker suggests, Matteo and David both nod their heads, they put Flora in a little carry box with her head poking out just to make sure she doesn’t jump out on their walk home. They follow the lady back to the main area where they purchase a little pink collar with a bell, a cat bed, food and a little toy for Flora to play with. 

Once they have had Flora for a week and let her get used to their apartment, get used to their comings and goings, introduced her to Laura and settled into a little bit of a routine, they decided to go to one of the animal parenting classes on their night off. They take Flora to Laura’s apartment for the night and get the bus to where the class is being held. 

When they get inside, the small meeting room is set up like a classroom with the tables in the U shape. They took a seat as everyone else began to file into the room and claim their own seats. An older looking woman stands up at the front of the room and starts talking, that’s when Matteo and David both just mentally check out. 

At one point Matteo just leans over and whispers in his boyfriend’s ear, 

“how much money would you give me to flip this table, right here, right now, in the middle of this stupid class?” 

David tries to stifle his laughter as a few people glare in their direction before turning back to look at the lady that’s speaking. 

“Like ten million dollars,” David whispers back with humour in his tone, Mateo scoffs quietly and rolls his eyes. 

“Okay, I know for a fact that you don’t even have like fifty dollars so,” Matteo whispers with a laugh and David shakes his head. 

“Bitch,” David snarks in a whisper. 

“Dick.” 

“Asshole.” 

“Butthole.” 

“If you two in the back keep talking then I’m going to have to ask you to leave because you are distracting everyone else,” the speaker at the front says loudly, David and Matteo look up at her in shock before looking back at each other and getting up, they leave the build with a laugh.

“We didn’t need that class anyway, I know how to look after my family,” David says with a smile and links his and Matteo’s hands together. 


End file.
